La horda de fans locas
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Ash, después de volverse ganador de la Liga Kalos y después, campeón de Kanto, se vuelve famoso ganando muchos...y muchas fans quienes además de un verdadero maestro pokemon, lo ven como un interés amoroso por ser tan guapo, provocando los celos de Misty. Un día todo se caerá abajo por un beso de una fan a Ash en una conferencia en Sinnoh ¿Sobrevivirá Ash a la horda de fans locas?


Hola! Hace mucho que no publicaba un Poke ¿Eh? Sí, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida xD Pero bueno, esto lo publico por el motivo del Día del Pokéshipping, es decir, 12 años desde que Misty se fue de la serie (T.T) Pero bueno, este era un proyecto que tenía en abril pero ya no hice por hacer "Witch Hunt", lo acabé en dos días así que quiero su opinión.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>La horda de fans locas<strong>_

_**Autora**__: Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p>¿Siempre es tan fácil cuando tu novio es perseguido por muchas chicas por ser popular?<p>

No, jamás lo ha sido. Y Misty Waterflower, la joven líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste más que nadie lo sabía. Ash pudo ganar la Liga Kalos y eso lo llevó a la cima, logró su sueño de ser maestro pokémon, y no sólo eso, todo el mundo lo reconoció, las ciudades, las regiones en las que estuvo dijeron "Ash Ketchum campeón de Kalos estuvo aquí" y eso no fue para más. No satisfecho con sólo haber ganado la liga Kalos, volvió a participar en la Liga Kanto, ganándola.

Su sueño fue realizado y eso lo hacía sentir feliz, pero sin darse cuenta, ganó muchos fans, muchísimos…entre ellos, chicas. Chicas que le enviaban saludos en sus páginas en sus redes sociales…los saludos, las selfies que se tomaba con sus fans durante sus viajes, con sus amigos. Toda la atención que Ash recibía era buena, aunque hartante para él…

Y Misty también se hartó.

Ash jamás le confesó a Misty lo que sentía por ella y ella tampoco, porque sus hermanas y May le aconsejaron que esperara a que Ash dijera algo…pero nada. Él jamás habló, pero las insinuaciones eran claras, salían, hablaban mucho, chateaban mucho. Había demasiada conexión, y eso era bueno. Pero Misty se sentía celosa de todas; incluso viejas enamoradas de Ash, (Macey o Angie) lo volvían a buscar, la única que no le provocó muchos celos fue Serena, aunque eso sí, cuando Ash viajó a Kalos para volver a ver a los hermanos Clemont (quien era nuevamente líder de gimnasio) y Bonnie y a Serena, ella se mordía las uñas por saber qué clase de acercamiento tendría Serena con Ash…pero según Ash, nunca hubo acercamientos más allá de la amistad (Por suerte…)

Pero…¿Había otro motivo por el cual Misty ocultara por celos aparte de su complejo de tsundere? Las pruebas de que Ash la quería a ella, a veces salían, él iba a Ciudad Celeste por ella, incluso una vez, se quedó a ver una batalla de Misty contra un retador, pero esa vez se mantuvo neutral, quería apoyar a la chica que le gustaba pero él también fue un retador que se enfrentó a ella y vio que aun así era fuerte. A veces, cuando ella era libre, iba a Pueblo Paleta a visitarlo, y de paso visitar a Delia, a Tracey y al Profesor Oak.

Sólo eso, la hacía soportar a esas fans que tanto la hacían enojar…

Un día, Misty estaba en su gimnasio, entrenando a sus pokemon, cuando entonces, escuchó que alguien entraba, entonces, tres voces familiares se acercaron a ella y la llamaron:

–¡Hola Misty!´

–¡Cielos, tu cabello cambió!

–Me alegra verte de nuevo.

La pelirroja miró a sus invitados, eran Tracey, May y Brock respectivamente. En cuanto los vio corrió a abrazarlos. Fue un lindo abrazo grupal.

–¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Bueno, terminè mi tesis así que necesitaba descansar un poco –dijo Brock amablemente. –May estaba de paso en el gimnasio y la traje conmigo. Luego íbamos a pasar por Ash y Tracey pero...

–A todo esto ¿Y Ash? –Misty empezó a buscarlo con la mirada.

–Sobre eso…–May se quedó callada unos instantes y al final, tomó aire y dijo. –Ash se fue a Sinnoh a una conferencia.

–Ash se fue casi sin avisar. Fue al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak y entonces él le dijo que el Profesor Rowan lo llamó y de inmediato se fue a Sinnoh.

–Ah, qué lástima. Quería verlo. –Misty trató de disimular su decepción.

–¿Has estado entrenando, Mist? –preguntó la chica de cabello castaño. Misty sólo asintió con la cabeza. –¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

–Sí, vamos –la pelirroja aun así trató de sonreír.

Después de un rato, los cuatro estaban en una cafetería, comían pastel de chocolate y tomaban un rico café calientito. Los cuatro amigos parecían serenos, pero Misty tenía en su mente muchas dudas. _"¿Qué está haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Y si está con alguien más? ¿Qué voy a hacer?"._

–Mist. –la llamó Brock. –¿Estás bien?

–¿Eh? Ah, sí. Estoy bien.

–Acabo de darme cuenta de algo…eres muy celosa de Ash.

Brock y Tracey miraron a May diciéndole "¿En serio? ¿Tan tarde te das cuenta?" pero después les regresó la mirada:

–No, eres demasiado celosa de sus fans. Te entiendo, Ash es guapo. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Drew es igual de famoso con él, y siempre es perseguido, pero es mi novio y yo confío en él, por eso es que no me siento tan mal. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

–Pero Ash no es mi novio, May.

–¿¡QUÉ!? –gritó Brock. –¿No te lo ha propuesto?

–No, aunque no lo creas…

–Ah, no puede ser. –Tracey se llevó la mano a la frente. –Él jura y perjura que te dirá y no hace nada.

–La próxima estaré forzada a golpearlo si no lo hace –dijo May igual que confundida y enojada que sus dos amigos.

Entonces Brock miró a Misty, todo comentario, lejos de animarla, la estaba empeorando, así que pensó ¿Quién que esté en Sinnoh podría darle información sobre la conferencia?

¡Claro, ella!

–Oye May. ¿Dawn no te dijo si ella iba a estar en la conferencia de Ash?

–¡Claro! –la castaña reaccionó. –¡Dawn dijo que ella estaría con Ash!

–¿Y por qué no la llaman y le preguntan qué hace Ash? Tal vez así logremos calmar a Misty.

–Supongo…–Misty se mostró indiferente y tomó un trago del café.

* * *

><p>–Gracias por acompañarme, Dawn –dijo un joven morocho de al menos 18 años a su amiga de cabellera y ojos azules. –No hubiera podido hacer esto solo.<p>

–Para eso somos los amigos. –sonrió Dawn, vigilando a su Piplup y al Pikachu de Ash que iban adelante platicando quién sabe qué. –Me alegra que pudieras venir. Y dime…¿Pudiste declarártele a Misty?

Pikachu se detuvo en seco y escucho eso, sabiendo que su entrenador y mejor amigo no iba a decir nada…él se volteó hacia Dawn y le dijo:

–Pika, pikapika…pikachu… (No, no ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo) –después, negó con la cabeza.

–¿Piplup? (¿Es en serio?) –preguntó el pokemon pingüino confundido.

–Ay Ash –Dawn le dio un zape a su amigo. –Ni siendo famoso te dejas de hacer el tonto.

–No es fácil Dawn –el pobre chico ya se estaba sonrojado. –No quiero arruinarlo, decir algo que la lastime o…

–Veo que la plática con Serena no te sirvió ¿Eh?

Ash trató de recordar, cuando se reunió con sus amigos en Kalos, Serena iba a confesarle lo que sentía por él, pero al final no se atrevió, pero en cambio, le aconsejó sobre el amor, el morocho se sintió incómodo en ese momento pero al final procuró que los consejos de Serena le fuera útiles…algún día…

–Ah, sí, esa.

–Tienes muchas fans, pero puedo ver que ella en verdad te quiere, muchos te quieren porque eres guapo y otras por tus estrategias y tu buen corazón, ella te quiere desde que era un estúpido ingenuo.

–¡Oye!

–¡No me interrumpas! –gritó la peliazul. –Aún si tengo que llevarte a Ciudad Celeste a rastras, tú le dices porqué le dices ¿Entendido?

–Supongo….

Pikachu se maravilló con el carácter tan agresivo de Dawn, pero a la vez le extrañó.

–¿Pika? (¿Cuándo…?)

–Piplup, pipiplup. (Ha estado sometida a mucho estrés ¿Sabes?) –contestó el Piplup triunfantemente.

–Sí, como sea. –reclamó Ash dándole el avión a su amiga. –Mejor vamos, si pienso en eso creo que no voy a poder responder preguntas.

–Sí, ya, camina. –la coordinadora empujó a Ash hacia el stand.

Cuando se fue a sentar a las sillas y la mesa enfrente de reporteros, y más prensa, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse algo nervioso así que lo primero que hizo fue saludar al profesor Rowan. Dawn, metió a Piplup a su pokebola, para su pesar.

–Muy bien señoras y señores –Rowan habló cortésmente. –Aquí está Ash Ketchum, actual campeón de Kanto. Él responderá a todas sus preguntas, así que adelante.

Ash sonrió, olvidó los nervios, y estaba dispuesto a responder las preguntas de los reporteros. Entonces, Dawn, quien veía a su amigo, recibió una petición para videollamada en Skype de Brock en su tablet

–Ah, justo a tiempo –sonrió Dawn y aceptó la videollamada. –¡Brock, hola!

–¡Hola! –se acercaron los cuatro a la pantalla.

–¡Tracey, May, Misty! ¡Hola!

–¿Y qué andas haciendo? –Misty trataba de fingir, pero Dawn no era tonta.

–Estoy en la conferencia de Ash, dejen se las paso. –Dawn dirigió la cámara trasera de su Tablet hacia Ash.

Los cinco escucharon atentamente a lo que Ash respondía:

–Joven Ketchum, ustedes fue testigo directo de una megaevolución, según asegura el Profesor Sycamore. ¿Usted tiene alguna?

–Bueno, admito que me encantaría megaevolucionar a mi Charizard pero eso se hace a su tiempo. Aunque el profesor, cuando me fui de Kalos, prometió conseguirme la charizardita.

–Joven Ash –llamó un reportero, el morocho le cedió la palabra. –Los pokemon iniciales son Charmander, Bulbasur y Squitle ¿Por qué usted posee un Pikachu?

–Ah, eso es una graciosa historia –Pikachu se acercó a él y Ash lo abrazó. –Digamos que él era el único pokemon que quedaba, aunque empezamos mal, todo terminó bien y ahora somos inseparables ¿No Pikachu?

–¡Pikachu! (¡SÍ!) –expresó el pequeñín. A los presentes les dio ternura el gesto, inclusive a May, Tracey, Brock y Misty.

–¡Joven Ketchum! –gritó otra reportera, Ash le dio la palabra. –De todas las regiones en las que ha estado ¿Cuál ha sido el líder de gimnasio que ha sido más difícil de vencer?

–Bueno –Ash se rascó la cabeza. –En todas las regiones en las que he viajado ha sido difícil vencer a ciertos líderes así que no sabría responder eso…

–¡Ash! –gritó Dawn, tratando de atraer la atención de su amigo, pero tratando de que no viera que lo estaban grabando. –Yo tengo algo que preguntarte.

–Adelante Dawn, dime…

–¿Ha habido algún líder de gimnasio con el que te has encariñado?

–Sí, Cilan, uno de los líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Gres es como un hermano para mí, Clemont, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia también, Korrina, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra es una gran amiga.

May ya sentía que le quería dar un golpe en la cara a Ash, mientras veía como Misty esperaba otra respuesta…

–Ah…

–Pero –Ash decidió concluir con esa respuesta. –He sido amigo de varios líderes de gimnasio en mi vida, pero hay dos muy importantes…Brock, exlíder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y ahora doctor pokemon, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, mi hermano mayor, pues…

Brock se conmovió con esa respuesta pero…aún faltaba otra parte.

–Y por último, pero no menos importante…Misty. La hermosa líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste –Pikachu desde el hombro de Ash sonrió, mientras que Ash sentía sus latidos acelerarse. –Su carácter no es muy lindo que digamos pero…en verdad he aprendido a querer con el paso de los años, aunque en dos días se cumplen 6 años de que dejó de viajar conmigo para encargarse de su gimnasio…no saben cuánto la aprecio…

Misty se conmovió hasta las lágrimas…Brock, Tracey y May sonrieron…al igual de Dawn. Pero había alguien en el público a quién no le gustaba esa respuesta.

–No…–dijo la chica de cabello verde corto y ojos cafés. –No puedes…

Los reporteros se quedaron mudos. Todo empezó con preguntas sobre su entrenamiento y de los lugares que él conocía y terminaron preguntándole por cuestiones amorosas…Rowan sonrió.

–Bueno, es el amor joven. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Al ver a Ash incapaz de continuar respondiendo debido a que se hundió en un profundo pensamiento, Dawn se vio obligada a detener la conferencia.

–Este…¿Por qué no regresan en unos minutos? Ahora Ash necesita descansar un poco. Las que gusten tomarse fotos con él, pueden pasar ahora…

Pero la coordinadora ya no terminó de hablar, porque todas las chicas le empujaron para acercarse a Ash y a su Pikachu, luego, recordó que estaba grabando y miró a sus amigos.

–Oye Mist, si quieres le digo que te lo diga ahora y…

–No –Misty estaba sonrojada. –Déjalo así, me gustó lo que dijo.

–Fue hermoso –la castaña tenía un desbordamiento de ternura, al igual que Brock. Tracey sólo los observaba. –Debe decir cosas lindas más a menudo.

–En Ash es complicado, le hace falta una musa que la inspire.

–Tal vez estar mucho tiempo con el profesor Oak le enseñó de poesía, y no solamente poesía pokemon –luego, los cinco empezaron a reír.

Dawn siguió moviendo la Tablet hacia llegar a Ash, así todos vieron las fotos que él amablemente se tomaba con sus fans. Hasta que se acercó la chica que estaba en el público, que era nada más y nada menos que…

–¡Angie! –gritaron de sorpresa Ash y Dawn al verla. Igual que Brock.

–Hola Ash, Dawn. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –dijo la chica sonriente. Pero estaba supercambiada, de la marimacha que habían conocido en el Campamento no quedaba nada, ni siquiera Rowan la reconocía.

–Angie, me da gusto verte por aquí. –respondió el profesor Rowan.

–Sí, es que en cuanto supe que Ash Ketchum iba a estar aquí no desaproveche la oportunidad. Ahora soy tu fan y quiero tomarme una foto contigo, si no te molesta.

–Claro –Ash sonrió.

Todos pensaban que todo iba bien, hasta que, sorprendentemente Angie le robó un beso a Ash…y la felicidad se fue…

Misty tomó la Tablet y colgó la videollamada. Entonces, se deprimió como nunca y se marchó de la cafetería, cuando May iba a alcanzarla, Tracey la detuvo:

–Déjala, ahora necesitar estar sola.

–Necesitamos que Ash aclare esto cuanto antes. ¿Crees que podrá venir a Kanto mañana mismo?

–No, pero podrá llegar cuando se cumplan seis años de que dejamos de viajar con Misty.

–¿Seis años? –cuestionó May. –¿Ya pasaron seis años desde que lo conocí?

–Sí, ha pasado el tiempo rápido. Han pasado seis años desde que fue al laboratorio del profesor Oak y dijo que iría a Hoenn.

–Vaya, el tiempo se ha pasado rápido. –vaciló May con una mirada soñadora. –Hay que traer a Ash en cuanto antes.

–Vamos –después, los tres persiguieron a la líder de gimnasio.

Mientras tanto, Dawn vio el gesto impactada. ¿Cómo jamás se dio cuenta de que Angie…? Entonces, cuando Angie se separó de Ash.

–Lo siento Ash, necesitaba hacer eso…

–Ah, descuida…creo que ya estoy acostumbrado. –dijo el chico. –Creo que debo irme. Nos vemos después profesor Rowan. –después jaló a Dawn del brazo, con Pikachu en el hombro y se retiró.

Ash se retiró nervioso, tanto que no se fijó que lastimó a Dawn del brazo.

–¡Ouch!

–Lo siento. ¿Qué fue eso? Pude esperarlo de Serena pero…¿De ella?

–No sé. Pero te tengo malas noticias…Misty lo vió. Estaba en videollamada desde Ciudad Celeste con Brock, May y Tracey.

Pikachu se llevó la patita a la frente, entonces, Ash bajó a Pikachu de su hombro y se tiró al suelo. Dawn, vio como Ash se quejaba de su estupidez.

–Oye, no quiero desmotivarte pero, tú mismo dijiste que pasado mañana se cumplían seis años de que dejaste a viajar con Misty ¿No? ¿Por qué ahora mismo no empacas y te vas a Ciudad Celeste?

–Pero…

–Sin peros –sin esfuerzo –raramente- Dawn levantó a Ash y le dio otro zape. –Nos largamos a Ciudad Celeste, ahora.

El morocho suspiró. Entonces, buscó en el bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó cierto pañuelo y cierto anzuelo especial para él…

–Vámonos a Ciudad Celeste.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en la mañana; May, Tracey y Brock se quedaron con Misty, quien aprovechó que sus hermanas nos estaban (para pesar de Brock) para dejarlos quedarse un rato y tampoco sentirse sola. Después de desayunar, Tracey y Brock estaban revisando a los pokemon de Misty, en un intento de hacerla olvidar el mal trago de la conferencia en Sinnoh.<p>

–Bueno Mist. Debo felicitarte, todos sus pokemon están en excelentes condiciones.

–Gracias Brock, siempre los cuido. –sonrió la chica.

May entonces, se alejó de todos, dejando a sus pokemon al cuidado de Brock, entonces, salió del gimnasio y divisó a lo lejos a dos personitas especiales, pero ella no estaba segura de que fueran ellos, hasta que un pequeño Pikachu caminando hacia ella lo confirmó:

–¡Dawn, Ash! ¡Llegan tarde!

–¡El barco no llegó a tiempo! –gritó Dawn abrazando a May, luego, Ash abrazó a su amiga mientras Pikachu quería estar en los brazos de la castaña.

–Vamos Ash, tienes mucho que hablar con ella.

Los tres caminaron, entonces, se encontraron a una Misty alegre, que estaba olvidando ese estrago de la noche anterior hasta que…

–¡Misty! ¡HOLA!

Lo vieron, Dawn corrió a saludar a Brock y Tracey y Pikachu tampoco quiso ser testigo de la tensión que habría en ese instante, por lo que May y el pokemon se alejaron…entonces…

–Ash…hola –Misty se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Como si nada hubiera pasado. –Me alegra que vinieras.

–Quería verte y hablar contigo.

–Claro, vamos. Un paseo te hará bien.

–¡Claro! –sonrió el morocho. Luego, tomó la mano de la chica y se alejaron de sus amigos. Cuando Ash volteo hacia Pikachu para que lo acompañara este respondió que no. _"Te dejo solo, esto es tu problema"_ le decía el pokemon con la mirada.

–Gracias Pikachu. –luego, medio enojado, se fue.

Salieron del gimnasio. Misty no podía soportar estar con Ash de ese modo.

–Veo que te estás divirtiendo siendo un idol.

–¿Uh? –el entrenador la miró confundido. –¿De qué hablas?

–Vas por todo el mundo ganando fans. Eso me alegra mucho.

–Ajá –el chico solto una mirada traviesa. –¿No será que estás celosa de mi horda de fans?

No debiste decir eso, Ash.

–¿Perdón? –Misty se detuvo. –¿Crees que soy otra de tus fans locas? No, estás equivocado.

–No vamos a discutir si estás loca…pero eso de que seas mi fan…

–¡CÁLLATE! –la chica la dio un golpe a Ash en la cabeza. –Vuelve a decir algo así y te destrozaré esa cara que tanto le gusta a tus fans.

–¡Oye no! –gritó Ash. –¡Mi fan número 1 en Kanto no debe tratarme así!

Se sonrojó. Al fin Ash Ketchum supo, quién sabe cómo demonios pero supo que ella se había autonombrado la fan número 1 en Kanto, pero lo guardó en secreto. El complejo de tsundere, como siempre.

–¿Te enojaste? –Ash miró como Misty cruzó los brazos y se volteó. –No creas que me volví un patán, estoy jugando contigo.

–Ajá. Como digas.

–Sé cómo puedo alegrarte.

–¿Cómo?

Entonces, sucedió. ¡Ash le robó un beso a Misty! Ella se sonrojó, pero al final correspondió. No se sabe en qué momento el joven empezó a ser un _sex symbol _pero para ella, él ya era lindo desde antes de que el resto de las chicas en el mundo lo vieran.

–¿Qué…fue eso?

–Puedo convivir con miles de fans allá fuera, pero tú eres la única para mí. ¿Aceptarías ser mi chica?

–Ay, no has cambiado. –la líder de gimnasio empezó a reír. –Pero claro que yo…

–¡OH POR DIOS…! ¡ES ASH KETCHUM! –los gritos de algunas chicas interrumpieron el momento.

–¡Tras él!

–¡No es cierto! –el chico iba a correr pero primero le dijo a su…¿novia? –Te llamo al rato, dile a Dawn que tardaré algunas horas.

Después se echó a correr y a todas las fans detrás de ella. Esa clase de celos no era divertidas pero…ni modo. Eso debía aguantar al ser la novia de Ash Ketchum, actual campeón de Kanto y ganador de la Liga Kalos.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Jejeje, todos esos detalles se me vinieron a la mente: Se cumplieron 12 años de que Misty se fue, pero en años Pokemon xD Solo fueron seis, y me supongo que semanas después de que Misty y Brock se fueron, Ash conoció a May y Max. Quería a May y Dawn como Pokeshippers legítimas, es decir, mandando al carajo por un ratito al Advance y al Pearl.<p>

Hacer este me gustó mucho, porque vivo lo que Misty...de algún modo xD

Espero que le haya gustado y feliz día del Pokéshipping retrasado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
